Unmistakable Part III Endings and Beginnings
by VerelLupin
Summary: Aang finally gets his ending or is it his beginning? But he isn't alone. His friends are with him in all ways. What they all think after the battle. Kaatang, Sokka, Tokka, Maiko. Short stories based on the song Unmistakable
1. Avatar Aang

Here's the Third Installment.

Enjoy.

* * *

**What If You're Here?**

He was exhausted but he had to see her. If only to reassure himself she was ok.

They helped him aboard the ruined airship. The sky was clear again as if Sozin's Comet had never been. He had much to do but it could wait. He was carried from the ship though he could have walked. He saw familiar faces but not the one he was desperate to see.

Resigned he closed his eyes ready to slip into dreams. Her scream brought him back. She felt right in his arms.

He inhaled her scent forever imprinting it to pull up on cold nights. She pulled away and he reluctantly let go but her separation was brief. She tasted of strawberries and water and life.

She shouted out I love you and he whispered, "My Katara."


	2. Master Katara

Damm, what we should have seen. Oh well.

Enjoy.

* * *

**And I'm Just Blind**

The fire prince was being attended to and she ran from his sight. She turned to give him a hug but he shook his head indulgently and shooed her away.

She ran to the courtyard as her father and friends returned from the battle. Her father held her letting her cry her heart out. The rumble of the ship was obvious and she ran to it her heart thumping wildly.

She saw her brother and friends emerge but not him. Grief stricken she pressed against the nearest wall, sliding down onto the ground. She gripped her knees tightly. She wanted to wail, she wanted to cry out at the injustice of it. She rose and saw the palette carrying his form.

**'Was he?'** She shoved her way through the crowd and ran to the palette. He sat up and his carriers lowered the palette to the ground hastily lest she knocked them all over.

His heart was racing, its speed matching her own. She pressed into him determined to never let him go. She dropped all her pretense and shouted out her love. He smiled and whispered her name.

"Sweet and wonderful as always, My Aang."


	3. Fire Lord Zuko

Zuko's such an emo. Love him though.

Enjoy.

* * *

**How Can I Know A Song I Never Heard**

He smiled at her but it was a brittle smile. He could not be completely happy for her.

Her Avatar had returned so his father must have been defeated. His sister was in the dungeon tied for her own protection and his sanity. His family was in shambles and his nation in turmoil.

What could there be for him to be happy about? He struggled into the coat and was met with a startling offer.

She came to him after everything he'd one to her. He kissed her and for once felt hope for his future.

Then she threatened him. That was his Mai.


	4. Warrior Sokka

Sokka is such a sweetie.

Enjoy.

* * *

**How Will I Know Your Voice**

He limped off the ship. His arms supported by his generals. They had conquered and vanquished the fire nation. Well maybe not just them, his father and friends had helped too.

He turned to his warrior and hugged her fiercely. They had plenty of time to get to know each other. His Suki.

He let her go just as quickly instantly missing the presence of the young earth bender. He ran to her and easily dodged the small bumps she created in the road to her. Pining her hands down he twirled her around.

He could never forget his Toph.


	5. Lady Toph

Deep down, you know she has a soft gushy center. Tee Hee!

Enjoy.

* * *

**When You Haven't Said A Word**

Her moment in the spotlight was over. She too would return to her nation and reunite with her parents if they'd have her. He let go of her as soon as they landed.

He no longer had to guide her and she no longer had to protect him. The vibrations were murder sometimes and she reverently wished for a set a shoes. Anything not to feel his joy at holding someone other than her. He had never let her on and she wouldn't allow him to feel bad for hurting her.

She walked away but instincts were hard to forget and she immediately set up obstacles. He had gotten better and he was graced with a faint smile. She felt his arms around her. She was truly blindly in love. Her feet left the ground and she laughed at his exuberance.

Reality was harsh crash landing. He rose and pulled her up. She reached into her pocket and handed him the tiny piece of meteorite. "Your space sword is not totally gone,"she said and was whirled in his arms again.

She could have sworn he had called her his but she didn't care because he would always be her Sokka.


	6. Kyoshi Warrior Suki

I'm so mean to poor Suki.

Enjoy.

* * *

**How Do I Know?**

She had saved them both. She had won the grudging respect of the blind one and somehow further respect from him. They had tended to the Avatar and she had observed the girl. She was attentive to his needs.

Standing just next to him to give him whatever supply he needed. They would all go their own ways and she briefly wondered how long they would stay away from each other.

She knew that he loved her but maybe he loved the other one and he just wasn't aware of it. She was comforted by his sweet hug and left slightly desolate by his departure.

He held the other girl and they whispered and fell together like two halfs of the same whole.

She sighed and wondered how it would all end, at one time he had been her Sokka.


	7. Fire Lady Mai

I'm so glad I actually finished a set. I've been really bad.

Enjoy.

* * *

**How This Will End?**

Her journey was hurried but she kept her decorum. As possible as that was running up and down through the Firelord's home. He was not alone.

The water bender was with him, he was propped up as she skillfully manipulated the healing properties of her element. She must have made a noise for the girl stood up abruptly and stared out into the hall.

She leaned against the wall until the other girl resumed her healing. She heard the roar of an airship and the thump of a water flagon hitting the carpet. He waved her away and the girl tore through the hallway ignoring the sullen girl pressed against the wall.

"Need some help." She did not wait for a response before turning to assist him. She didn't want his life story. She wanted to be his life story so she kissed him to shut him up. And then she threatened him and he called her his.

Strange boy, her Zuko.


	8. Generals Bumi, Iroh, Jeong Jeong,Piandao

The End. I kinda would have liked a cool little epilogue. You know like what Aang looks a bit older.

So sad, I miss Avatar but I have been getting excellent ideas for fanfiction. So you haven't heard the last of me.

(Evil Laugh - HahaHa!)

Enjoy

* * *

**Before We Begin**

Four Masters stood proudly next to their pupils. Smiling at the festivities and the excitement of being young again.

All four had witnessed the rather heated reunion of Aang and Katara. All four were glad it was not their daughter because no one would go near the couple once Aang began to glow. Pakku received pitying looks which he shared with Chief Hakoda and his grandson who looked like his jaw was going to crack from the pressure.

King Bumi smiled indulgently then laughed hilariously when Sokka finally unable to contain himself was dragged back by his old master, Master Piandao. He offered to help Sokka make a new sword with the hunk of meteorite held lovingly in his hand. Love he remembers is very confusing.

Jeong Jeong smiled and proceeded to walk away, his life as a hermit was calling. He is surprised to be the one to pull Aang from Katara long enough to respectfully bow to his old master and then to his new master. Soon to be Firelord Zuko bowed as well and Jeong Jeong allowed a traitorous tear go unchecked.

General Iroh looked around him and once more thanks all the spirits for allowing all his adoptive nieces and nephews to return home safely.

Prince Zuko bowed to him before surprising the old master with a tearful hug. Yes, they are very fortunate. Now if only he could find his missing white lotus piece his life would be complete.

In the square all four elements are wrapped once more around the Avatar with a fan and a sword thrown in for good measure. Though the water element seemed to be the strongest.

The End


End file.
